Blessed Hero of Light
For those who stand against the forces of darkness, these are the first line of defense against their unyielding hordes. Blessed Hero's of Light were originally founded by Elisha Kryll, a paladin of Heironeous and have since become the most elite of the elite champions of good. Often times paladins will heed the call, but occasionally a cleric and even more rarely a ranger will take up the mantle. Blessed Heroes of light come in many shapes, sizes, and orientations. Paladins of Freedom becoming these for Kord or Elhona exist almost as much as those of Pelor or Heironeous. They are a loose order, often working within the order of their gods as opposed to each other. Nevertheless, they have a mutual respect if not friendly competition of who's light shines the brightest against the dark. HD: D12 Pre-Reqs Feats: Nimbus of Light, Sacred Vow Special: Turn Undead, Smite Evil, OR some other smite class feature. BAB: +6 Skills: Knowledge Religion 5 Ranks, another skill of at least 8 ranks (can be any skill), Knowledge (Planes) 2 ranks Skills known: Climb, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Heal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Religion), Knowledge (The Planes), Profession, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Swim Hallowed Reserve: '''A blessed hero of light no longer has smites/turn attempts per day, but rather "Holy Points". These "holy points" are the total number of smite/turn attempts they receive, with an additional +1 point per level of BHoL they possess. They can spend these spontaneously as needed, and they function as either a smite or turn attempt. (Holy points can still be used for things like divine meta-magic and devotion feats). Whenever they expend a "holy point", they become charged with holy energy, giving off light equal to 5 feet/BHoL level, and all within are treated as within a "consecration" spell. This charge lasts a number of rounds equal to 3+their charisma modifier (min. 3). Furthermore, they gain a stacking morale bonus to attack rolls, AC, saves, or skill checks. The bonus is on a 1:1 ratio with HP expended for bonus for the same duration. They can have multiple bonuses at the same time, and the duration resets every time they use a HP. (Ex. Quinn uses a smite evil against a Balor. He gains one holy point and chooses to gain a +1 to attack rolls. After that he uses turn undead against a group of vampire spawn, resetting the duration of the buff while also choosing to gain a +1 bonus to AC). This bonus to a singular ability cannot exceed their BHoL level, and total cannot exceed twice that value. '''Irresistible Grace: '''Gains "divine grace" as a paladin of the same level of their Blessed hero of light. Stacks with paladin. '''Divine Retribution: '''at second level, a paladin starts to learn how to return pain to those who would do him harm. For every 10 HP they are missing they gain a +1 sacred bonus to attack and damage rolls. Furthermore, they can choose to channel positive energy from healing or lay on hands as a swift action into their weapon and have it deal damage to living things instead of healing. (Damage is half the value of healing). '''Zone of Justice: '''When the Hero of light is within their aura granted by their Hallowed Reserve, they learn to instead be able to affix it to a certain area as opposed to themselves. Instead of the consecration spell being affixed to them, they can as a swift action have it instead apply to the area. Everyone in he zone is treated as being on "magic circle against evil". If they expend a holy point anywhere within the zone, the duration is refreshed. '''In a Flash: '''If the BHoL is within their own Zone of Justice, they may "hop" to another location within their zone as a move action. This "hop" is treated as dimension door of a CL equal to twice the BHoL level. They start being able to jump 20 feet per holy point expended, being able to jump a minimum of 10 feet and a maximum of 10 feet/BHoL level. They can only jump within their zone, within the area of a consecration/hallow spell, or that of a daylight spell. They can jump between these areas, provided there is at least shadowy illumination between them. Should they attack immediately after moving, it is accompanied by a flash of bright light. If the attack hits, they need make a saving throw of DC=10+Cha Mod+BHoL level. On a successful save they are blinded for one round and dazzled for 1d4+1 rounds. On a failed save, they are simply dazzled for 1 round. Light sensitive creatures suffer a -4 penalty to this save. '''Reactionary Savior: '''At 6th level, the BHoL learns to save their allies from a deadly attack in the nick of time. As an immediate (or readied) action, any person moving through their Zone of Justice or area they could affect with In a Flash can trigger this ability. Should they choose, the BHoL can use their "In a Flash" Ability and get an immediate AOO against their opponent who is treated as flat footed. This attack is made with a +2 luck bonus to the attack roll. Maneuvers cannot be used for this attack, but trips, bull rushes, and disarms may be. '''Sins of the Past: The BHoL knows that salvation is possible for all things, and evil creatures that stand against him know this. The mere prescense of their light gives enemies pause, as the weight of their sins presses upon their souls. When drawing their weapon, making an attack roll, or an action of similarly threatening nature all evil creatures within 60 feet that can see and hear the BHoL must make a will save. Failure means the subject is affected by the spell Crushing Despair and they are stunned for one round. Success negates both. (DC Same as In a Flash) Regardless of if they made the save or not, they can only be affected by a specific BHoL Sins of the Past ability once per 24 hours. Everything the Light Touches:'' ''When using the In a Flash ability, upon gaining this ability they can as an immediate action instead of making one AoO, make an attack of Opportunity against any creature that moves within the zone. They still must expend a holy point per attack/jump, and gains a stacking +2 to hit and +2 to their blind DC saving throw for each consecutive "hop". Furthermore, whenever someone attempts to dispel a light effect that the BHoL is under or affected by, they must roll twice and take the worse of the two results. '''Karmic Retribution: '''At the pinnacle of all things good, the BHoL stands as a beacon of hope and justice to all things good and holy within the world, and a dire warning to all evil should they continue down that path. All evil enemies of the BHoL that are within their Hallowed Reserve zone must make a will save DC 20+Cha mod every round. If they fail the save, they take 1d4+1 Wisdom damage and must immediately make another will save or take another 1d4+1 wisdom DRAIN and are dazed for 1d2 rounds as they plead/argue/battle with visions of their past sins. Even on a successful save they still take 1/2 (rounded down) wisdom damage. All intelligent creatures take this damage, even if they would normally be immune to it (such as being undead or from an item). They may choose to remove their damage/drain as a swift action and absolve the creature of their guilt. Neutral enemies instead take 1d2 wisdom damage on a successful save/ must save again vs. being slowed instead of dazed. Good creatures are unaffected. Those reduced to below 1 wisdom are consumed within their vision and haunted by their sins. The only way to make these phantasms go away is for them to change their wicked ways and instead embrace good. The drain partially disappates and they are given the opportunity to repent and change their ways. If they are not serious or unfaithful to their new conviction, the phantasms return and they are dragged back into their own personal hell. SPELLS 1st: Remove Fear, Nimbus of Light, Mark of Judgement, Blade of Blood, Bless, Restoration (lesser), Divine Favor, Protection from Evil, Cure Light Wounds, Magic weapon, Detect undead, Endure Elements, Bless Water, Bless Weapon, Dancing Lights 2nd: Holy Storm, Visage of the Deity (lesser), Weapon of Energy, Weapon of the Deity, Mantle of Good, Crown of Might, Aid (Mass), Protection from Energy, Consecrate, Calm Emotions, Denounce, Shield Other, Delay Poison, Zone of Truth, Resist Energy 3rd: Aura of the Sun, Ghost Bane Weapon, Sheltered Vitality, Positive Energy Aura, Wall of Good, Dispel Evil, Dispel Possession, Awaken Sin, Bestow Curse, Remove Curse, Daylight, Remove Blindness/Deafness, Magic Weapon (Greater), Magic Circle Against Evil, 4th: Visage of the Deity, Death Ward, Zone of Revelation, Commune, Hallow, Bastion of Good, Shield of the Archons, Raise Dead, Restoration, Weight of Sin, Break Enchantment, Holy Sword, Dispel Evil, Dispel Chaos, Holy Word